The Fated Meeting
by Togabito Gaara
Summary: Balthier recalling his first meeting with Fran. A Balthier x Fran fic


**Author Note: Hi there~ Another fic I managed to write for this year's Nanowrimo. I absolutely adore these two so I hope that the story is mostly accurate to a point and the rest is all made up by me and how I think they met. So hope you enjoy! Again, any review is well appreciated so thank you so much for taking your time to read my story~3**

**Balthier x Fran Fic  
**

**Disclaimer: FFXII © SquareEnix  
**

* * *

The city life was much a bore for the young Ffamran mied Bunansa, the son of Dr. Cidolfus Demen Bunansa, the Archadian Hume scientist who was yet to be the head of the Draklor Laboratory at the time. So when his father would on occasion leave the grand city of Archadia to explore other regions, the spirited six year old would immediately jump on every opportunity to join him on his adventures out.

Ffamran, no, Balthier, he named himself to throw away his past and grasp a brighter future. The thought of his given name always brought a smile to his face.

Enjoying the sun through the sparse rays that shined through the canopy of the great Salikawood, the young sky pirate quietly sat on the rock as he revisited the place he first met _her_; the enchanting Viera in black armor undergarment and lace. Her long furred ears that pointed straight and proud and her well toned body and curves that stood with an attitude that he couldn't comprehend at the time due to his young age. He had to lightly chuckle to himself at the thought. He was _indeed_, young.

Getting separated from the research crew and lost in the deep woods after chasing a wyrdhare, the young boy aimlessly searched for his way back when he was ambushed by the voracious beast, Antares; An insect-like white beast with sharp blades as a mantis. Stumbling back and quivering with fear, Ffamran toughened his look and glared right back at the insect. Gathering himself, he bravely stood before it as he pointed his finger. "Fear me beast, for I am the great sky pirate Ffamran that will defeat you for the bounty you have on your head!" And boy, did saying that feel good to him as he happily grinned with his well rehearsed pose. However, the beast didn't remotely heed to his threat as it gave a cry and raised its blade up high to strike. Readying the toy gun that he had stealthily placed in his back pocket, he dodged the downward strike, rolling onto his stomach and pulled out his gun. Pulling the trigger, the cork loudly pops from its hold and hits the beast when suddenly it freezes in place and a moment later falls to the ground.

The young Ffamran slowly raised his head astounded to see what he had accomplished and only seconds later was there a huge proud smile across his face. Had he really done it? Only when he saw the thick arrow stuck in the beast's back did he realize that it wasn't his work but of a hunter's. A disappointed look quickly casting over his cheerfulness, he was quickly taken out of his misery when his eyes caught sight of the dark-skinned lady in black. Her bow shimmering in the sunlight, her long flowing white hair swayed in the gentle breeze as she came closer to him. From one look he knew she was a Viera from the Eruyt Village located within the Golmore Jungle not far from where they were, though it was the first time seeing one in actuality.

A hesitant look and a sense of uneasiness coming over the boy, he quickly got to his feet and began to back away as she approached him even closer. It was only when her entrancing voice spoke that he stopped his footing. "Do not fear. I am not here to hurt you."

"Y-You're a Viera, aren't you? I-I thought Vieras weren't allowed to leave their home in the woods." He boldly questioned as he swallowed down hard.

The Viera looked away for a brief moment as she contemplated on what to say, when she finally spoke again, careful with her words. "There are exceptions… A choice that I have made." A hint of sadness and regret heard in her voice.

The boy took those words to heart. His ambitious father had always wanted him to take his place as a researcher yet his heart lied in becoming an adventuring sky pirate. He warmly smiled and relaxed his shoulders a bit, feeling a familiar ground. She was just like him. "You like to adventure too, huh?" He rubbed the bottom of his nose with a finger as a wide grin painted across his face.

She took notice of his sincerity and couldn't help but warmly smile back. "I suppose you could say that, yes. And you're a sky pirate?" She playfully questioned with a raised brow and curled lips.

"Yeah, that's right! Well… I will be someday!" He quickly corrected himself as he flushed a tint of pink.

"Oh? And why are you not one now?" She pressed on.

"Uhh… well… my father… wants me to be a researcher like him so… I've been studying that." The boy reluctantly spoke of the truth as he looked away with a slight frown and shame.

"But your heart does not lie there, is that it?" The Viera clarified for him.

He slowly nodded his head as he stared down at the ground below him and fidgeted. Her wise eyes read him like a book and placed a gentle hand onto his head that came up to about her thigh. "Do not worry. You are still young. You have plenty of time to become one." She reassured him with a warm smile.

His eyes immediately widened as he looked up towards her. "You really think so?" Ffamran softly asked in hope that she would answer him again in the same manner. She gave a nod and he too warmly smiled as an excitement grew within him. That's right. He still had time. Even a sky pirate needed to know a few things before going out into the world. His father had invented airships that would give him the wings to soar the skies freely after all and what good was it if he didn't know how to work it himself!

The young boy jumped onto a nearby rock and pointed to the sky. "Then I make a vow! I will be the greatest sky pirate there ever was! And when that day comes, I'll let you travel with me on my airship to where ever you want!" He brightly smiled at her. The Viera lightly chuckled to the promising boy and questioned him again as she shifted her weight to place a hand onto her hip while tucking her bow behind her horizontally. "And does this pirate have a name?"

"Sky pirate Ffamran… hmm…" He started to say though the contemplative look on the boy's face made her tilt her head to the side. "That doesn't really sound cool, does it?" He sheepishly asked the other. Too formal he thought though that may have been since he always heard it in such manner at home.

"Oh? Then what would you prefer to be called?" Her smooth voice questioned him right back.

"Hmm… I know!" As if a light bulb had turned on, his face instantaneously brightened. "I'll be sky pirate Balthier!" He proudly named himself after the name of a ship that his father had once drawn out a sketch to, but decided it was still too lacking for it to be built.

"Sky pirate Balthier." She slowly and softly repeated with a small smile. "I like it."

Pleased to hear that she did, the boy folded both of his arms behind his head, asking the same as his natural charm seeped out. "The partner needs to have a name too, you know."

She took notice of it and gave a sly smile. The brat. A partner he says. Boasting with ego and yet, that may have been what drew him to her. "It's… Fran." She answered when she heard voices in the distance. Perking her long rabbit ears, multiple voices quickly began to approach as they called out the boy's name and glanced his way.

"What's the matter, Fran?" He keenly noticed her odd behavior and ran to her side.

"It seems you have been found." Fran warmly smiled and softly petting the boy on his head.

Finally hearing the voices himself, Ffamran glanced behind him to see a glimpse of his father in the distance when the Viera quickly moves away and begins to head off. Catching her leave, the young boy desperately called out to her. "Fran, where are you going!"

"I must go." She briefly stopped her footing to give a vague answer and slyly glance behind her to look at the boy one last time.

"Am I going to see you again!" He questioned with a saddened look to his face.

She smiled and spoke her last words before fleeing in time as she hopped onto the roots of the trees and headed down the path. "I am certain the winds will lead me to you once again."

"Young master! Master Ffamran, are you all right!" As the boy watched her strong back disappear amongst the greenery, his loyal servants came rushing beside him, clasping his cheeks with two hands as they make sure he's well and safe. "Ah, my boy. You had us worr- hm?" Cid finally catching up to everyone while hunched over and attempting to catch his breath, he began to speak when he notices his son still in a trance and staring off into the endless woods. Glancing towards the general direction that Ffamran was, wondering exactly what he was looking at, Cid whispered to one of the servants, covering part of his mouth. "Are you certain he's all right? He looks as if he's been bewitched by something."

Letting out a soft sigh, the young boy finally returned a smile of his own before looking up at his father with determined eyes. "Let's get back to work, Father. I wish to learn more of what you do." He cheerfully and boldly spoke, which only made Cid smile wide and proud, perhaps even excited to see that his son has finally taken interest in what he was doing. "That's the spirit, my boy! Come! We have yet to collect samples for our experiment!" The father loudly exclaimed as he guided Ffamran back towards where they came from as the boy slyly glanced over his shoulder where his mysterious rescuer had gone off in. He was going to make it no matter what it took.

And years later, here he was. In much different terms than he would have liked or imagined, but nonetheless a renowned sky pirate in his elegant vest with gadgets at his sides and his trusty gun over his broad shoulder. Fran, catching the pirate laughing to himself, raised a curious brow as she slowly catwalked her way towards him. "Has the sun made you mad? They say too much is poison." She teased him.

The young man glanced over his shoulder with a sly grin. "Ah, speak of the devil." He playfully replied with a hand gesture. "Do you recall this place, Fran?" He nodded his head towards the exact spot she had left him.

"Of course." She honestly answered. "This _is_ where we have first met after all."

"Say, I never did thank you for that day, have I?" Balthier raised a brow with a crooked smile.

"Never." She placed a hand onto his shoulder while the other rested onto her bare hip as she cocks it to the side.

"Well then.." The pirate's lips curled and he swiftly took her onto his lap as she allowed herself to be taken. "I suppose that won't do." He drew his face closer to hers. "And how do you suppose I should repay you for it?" His smooth husky voice passed his lips as his warm breath graced her skin. Fran slowly brought her hand up to his cheek, lightly cupping it to form to his face. Her crimson eyes studied his strong jaw and defined cheekbones. How truly manly he's become since then although she would hope after sixteen years. His cocky smile slowly flattened with his expression growing more somber as she ran her fingers over his facial features that more or less encouraged him. Narrowing his eyes, he lightly parted his lips to softly call her name before lowering himself further. "Fran.." Slowly brushing his lips over hers, letting them linger for a few seconds, the pirate gently clasped them to plant a sweet kiss as she did the same. Eyes closed, they enjoyed their brief moment when they hear a giggle not far from where they were. Keen eyes reopening quickly, both the hume and the Viera eyed the suspicious bundle of tangled tree roots.

With a disappointed sigh though amused, Balthier voiced himself loudly for their two peeping toms to hear as Fran rolled off of him to stand. "All right you two. Come on out. Show is over."

A hesitant gasp heard to see that they've been found, Vaan and Penelo squatting behind the big roots, continued to whisper among themselves saying 'I told you they'd know we're here' and 'It's because you were giggling, sheesh.'

Shrugging as he glanced towards Fran, Balthier stood and makes a comment. "Kids. It's hard being the lead man sometimes, I tell you."

"Says the man who once was one not long ago." The Viera pointed out with a teasing smile.

"Please Fran. I think I've matured quite a bit since then." He knowingly winked at her before brushing the dust off of his clothing and confidently walking towards the two hiding.

Fran slightly looked away to hide her lightly flushed cheeks while the kids teased the pirate for what they observed. How in the end her heart was what was stolen by the boy, who was now a cunning and valiant sky pirate. Smiling, she quickly joined the others as she thought to herself, how she would follow him to the ends of the world if that is where he would take her.


End file.
